Secrets
by luner flare
Summary: When the SGA-1 team come across a captured Wraith. What they find is not what one would expect. Time line is season 5, after Whispers, before during and after The Queen. Warning, contains Wraith Mpreg. Reviews, good and bad are welcomed.   3
1. Caught

This fic is merely for entrainment only. I do not own Stargate Atlantis or is characters, just the one's I have made. This story time frame takes place after the episodes Whispers and during the Queen.

Chapter one - Caught

It was in the early afternoon, the day was hot almost reaching a high temperature of 90 degrees. However, the scorching heat did nothing to stop the hunter in his search for food. In the distance he heard the sounds of laughter from children. He thought about the pro's and con's of hunting for his own food from the wildlife, or he could steal from the humans. He made his decision. He would steel from the humans, but in the dead of night. All this went through the Wraith's thoughts in a matter of seconds. He was quick to leave before the villager's had spotted him.

While waiting for night time, the Wraith searched the surrounding areas for available water sources. He was able to find both within three hours. The Wraith found a cave, which was deep enough to provide the perfect shelter that he acquired. The down side the creek was a mile north of the cliff face. If the humans roamed, his shelter would be found and he either caught or killed. More likely killed on sight, if the humans had there way. That chance could not happen. He, the last member of his Hive, that Hive destroyed by one of the Atlantis ships, the Daedalus, no more then a day ago. The mere thought of it enraged his very being. He had lost his true mate, his Queen. He who had loved her, and he who would die and kill for her, and she the same for him, gone. A single tear of sorrow and great loss, ran down his left check as he thought of her. Her long fire red hair. How he would run his fingers through that hair, it's scent inviting. A sweet smile she had only for him. Her yellow green eyes like jewels, and her face of pure beauty, but that beauty hid a dangerous viper. Vicious, without mercy, but who's love was his alone. Quickly he recoiled that rage. It did him no good here, now. Looking to the sky he could tell that night fall was still several hours away. He busied himself for a short while in setting up a make shift barrier for the front of the cave with tree limbs. To help keep it cooler in the small cave, provide better cover and a means to keep the annoying insects at bay. Knowing that it was still several hours till midnight, Ji'tal relaxed himself best he could, and tried to get some sleep.

When Ji'tal finally opened his eyes, he had realized that dawn was quickly approaching. This was not good. He needed the food from the humans. Quickly he made his way to the village. Once there he stopped on the outer edge, surveying the area around the food storage building. The village was made up of brick buildings shaped into a condensed square with the food storage near the center. He saw a fence surrounding a brig-like area off to the outside of the square. That gave him pause. He could already hear the humans awakening in their barracks-like homes and getting ready for the day. He walked fast to one of the small outlaying buildings staying low as not to be seen. Once past the perimeter buildings he made his way to the building in which the people of this village stored there food, it seemed only an instant and Ji'tal was to the door. There was a lock on the door, but he made quick work of that, snapping it off easily. Once inside he saw that was not going to be as easy as what he had hoped. Up against the far left wall, was a set of stair cases. He knew he was close as the scent of the dried food filed his nostrils. The scent was coming from somewhere up stairs. Ascending the stairs he followed his sense of smell. Having walked around a corner his senses lead him to another door. This one unlocked, and the room filled with crates of different dried and fresh fruits and meats. He filled the leather food bag as much as he could with only dried meat and fruit. Unknowingly Ji'tal had been spotted.

Cannon early raiser that he was, made his way down to the food storage building. Upon arriving he saw the lock was broken. He thought this very odd, but not being very bright he continued into the building and up the stairs. It was as he was nearing the room that he heard movement from within. Now this was not right as he was always the first. Caution overtaking him, he snuck a look inside. His eyes widen in shock and terror as he made his way away from the room and out the building. A Wraith.

Some of the other men, who where on there way to the same building, had seen him rushing out of it in great distress.

"Cannon? What is it? What's wrong?" one man asked.

"Gather the rest of the men from the village, armed, and make sure NO one enters this building." Cannon said in a serious tone as he rushed towards Torrens home. He was the leader of there village. He was there in a moment. He didn't knock, he didn't wait. He just walked in.

"Torren I've spotted a Wraith in the food storage building. I've already had some of the men gather around the building, with weapons." Cannon said in a terrified rush.

"Good. We'll get rid of this abomination before it can hurt anyone." Torren said as he stood and withdrew his rifle from its proper place on the wall.

Within moments, the men of the village where gathering fast inside the building. But only one dared to enter the room. Rifle raised, Torren made his way into the room in a rush, right up to the Wraith, whom had its back turned, busy with steeling there food supplies.

Ji'tal stopped instantly as he felt the muzzle of a rifle being jammed into his back shoulder, his eyes were wide, wild with fear.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"So who is this you're taking us to see again?" Lt. Col. John Sheppard asked, he looking to Teyla as they walked.

"His name is Torren. He is an old friend of mine. His people and mine have been trading together for many years." Teyla said with a smile as she looked to John, continuing in her walking.

"Oh." John merely said.

"How much further is it? We've been walking for fifteen minutes now?" Rodney complained slightly.

"Suck it up, McKay." Ronon said, a slight growl to his tone.

Teyla could not help but laugh low, her smile wide. "Its not much further Rodney."

Within five minutes the team had made there way to the village Teyla had told them of.

A young man, of no more then 18 years, came walking towards the team. Getting to Teyla, he hugged her, a wide smile on his face.

"It is good to see you again Teyla." Caen greeted to her.

"It's good to see you again, Caen. Where is your father? I wish to speak with him." Teyla said, looking to Caen.

"He's at the council hall. I can take you to him." Caen answered as he started walking.

"Yes. Please do." Teyla said as she and the rest followed.

As they walked to the council hall, Ronon being the ever vigilant person he was, stopped, kneeling down to the ground.

"Sheppard." Ronon stated.

John stopped, turning to look at Ronon. "What ya got?"

"Wraith foot prints. Three days old." Ronon said in a serious tone, as he stood, now on high guard.

"Yes, the Wraith. Not to worry. We have it contained in a holding cell, just at the southern edge of the village." Caen said as he looked to Teyla, Rodney, John and Ronon.

Ronon didn't wait, as he then in a rush made his way to the holding cells.

"You what?" John asked not sure if he heard right.

"We have a Wraith imprisoned." Caen said again, a frown of slight confusion on his face.

"I thought that's what you said." John said as he walked up to Caen.

"When did this happen?" Teyla asked in a rush.

"As your friend had said, three days ago. My father will be able to explain everything." Caen stated, as he started walking again. Teyla, Rodney and John quickly followed.

A moment later, they where at the Council hall.

"Father! Teyla is here. She wishes to speak with you." Caen said.

Torren, looked in the direction his sons voice traveled from. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Greetings Teyla. I hope you have fared well?" Torren said with a warm smile.

"Very. But first there is something we must speak of. The Wraith." Teyla said in a serious tone.

"Yes, him. Let us speak of this outside." Torren said as he lead the team out, and towards the holding cells.

"We caught him steeling from our food supplies, early dawn, three days ago. Damnedest thing, he gave up without any fight." Torren stated looking to all three.

"Wait a minute. You said 'steeling' from your food supplies. This one eats normal food?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Yes. As unbelievable as it sounds, its true." Torren said as he and the rest walked up to the holding cell and to Ronon, whom was staring death at the sitting Wraith inside.

The holding cell was a simple one, made of stone, box shaped. But one wall was cut out, bars in its place. The only way in or out, the steel door in the opposite wall.

"How do you know he eats solid foods?" Sheppard asked as he looked to Torren."Because he told us, and we've seen it." Torren said as he looked to the Wraith in the cell.

In the back left corner, the Wraith stayed quiet, sitting, his knee's bent, hands resting on his knee's, hair covering his face like a curtain. But his hair was different then other Wraith, as far as the bottom tips went, for it went from white, to a slight pink to a solid red in color. Slowly the Wraith lifted his head to look at the team. Instead of the normal yellow, the eyes they looked upon where a clear dark emerald green. His skin a light green, and his face young and handsome, with a petit goatee, it being a solid white. The clothing was the normal for a wraith. Leather black pants and the long coat.

"Hey." Sheppard said in a monotone, looking right at the Wraith.

Ji'tal turned his eyes right to Sheppard, silent still. He held his gaze with the humans for a moment longer before turning his gaze back to the ground in front of himself.

"Has he said anything since he's been here?" Teyla asked as she watched the Wraith.

"Only that he depends upon regular food for nourishment, as well as water." Torren stated as he looked to Teyla, and her friends.

oooooOOoOOooooo

"Are you sure of this?" Woolsey asked as he looked to John from his seat behind the desk in his office.

"Well we didn't actually see him eat anything. But why would they lie about something like that? What good would it do them?" Sheppard answered with a question of his own.

"I have know Torren for over six years now, and he has never lied to me or my people before. I do not believe he is lying now." Teyla said putting in her own opinion.

"Is it possible for something like this to happen?" Woolsey asked turning his gaze to Dr. Keller.

"It could be. We know for a fact when Wraith are young they depend upon solid food. Its when they mature that they then have to feed upon humans. Its possible the switch never happened in him, though I wont know for sure without running some blood work first. Though this is the first I've heard of it." Dr. Keller stated.

"I've never heard of this happening." Ronon stated.

"Nor have I." Teyla said.

Woolsy turned his attention back onto Sheppard.

"I want you, along with Dr. Keller here, to go back to the village. See if you can get more answers. I want you to take some blood work." Woolsey stated looking to Keller. "See if we can figure out what's going on with this Wraith. If its true he never made the switch, I want to know why and see if we can use this on other Wraith."

oooooOOOOOooooo

"I see." Torren said after listening to Sheppard's explanation. "And you believe this is something wroth looking into?"

"We do yes." Sheppard stated quiet serious.

"It could possibly help save thousands of human lives." Teyla stated.

Torren was quiet for a few moments. Looking to Sheppard he nodded his head. "Do what you have to."

Sheppard having the go ahead, left, with Teyla in tow. Within moments they where at the holding cell.

"Alright doc, you have the go ahead." Sheppard said looking to Keller, whom was looking to the inside of the cell. He to looked and was a bit surprised. The Wraith was sleeping in the back left corner, his back up against the wall. Sound asleep from the looks of his deep breathing.

"Wraith." Sheppard said loud. The Wraith did not respond, or did he wake. "Crap." Sheppard grimaced. "Alright, Ronon and I go in first. Only after we have him with strained, will you be allowed in."

Keller merely nodded her head, looking somewhat terrified.

Caen, having been there the whole time, curiously watching walked up to the steel door, and unlocked it for Sheppard.

Ronon was the first to enter, his gun aimed straight at the Wraith, set to stun, per Woolsy's orders. He positioned himself to be standing to the Wraiths side, Sheppard coming in to be standing in front of the Wraith. Sheppard kicked at the Wraiths foot. A shift in his body and an deep exhale of breathe was all Sheppard got from the Wraith. Sheppard and Ronon shared equal looks of surprise.

Sheppard gave another kick to the Wraiths foot, this one harder. "Hey." he said aloud.,

This got the Wraith awake. Looking to the two humans, he was not happy. He let out a large snarl of displeasure, while at the same time tried to get back from the two, but his back only met wall.

"Stand up, slowly." Sheppard said, his P90 aimed right at the Wraiths chest.

With another loud snarl of displeasure, Ji'tal did as the human said, his palms held up and open.

"Move to the bars. Now." Sheppard ordered. He had seen the Wraiths palms, and the lack of a feeding slit in the right palm.

Ji'tal moved to the bars, keeping his sights on the two humans. "What do you want?"

"Your back against the bar's, arms behind. Now." Sheppard said. He wasn't going to answer any questions till this Wraith was restrained.

Loren was standing outside the cell, ready to do his part in this. Once the Wraith was up against the bars, his hands held behind his back, Loren pulled the Wraiths hands between the bars, cuffing them together. The bar holding the Wraith in place.

Ji'tal did not like this, his snarls letting this be known clearly. But nor did he fight it. He couldn't. He had to much at stake to be stupid and get himself killed. To much to protect. He would do as the humans said. For now.

"What do you want from me?" Ji'tal again asked, looking to Sheppard.

"Just here to collect some blood from you, and ask some questions." Sheppard informed.

"Such as?" Ji'tal growled.

"How is it you can eat solid foods?" Sheppard asked.

Ji'tal growled low as he stared at the human. It was then his attention was focused behind himself. A young female was messing with one of his hands, applying some sort of a reddish liquid to it. He let out a snarl of warning to her, as he tried to move his hands away.

"No, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to take a sample of your blood." Keller said, hoping not to sound as scared as she was.

Ji'tal looked to her, eyes narrowed. A moment later he turned his head away from her. "Very well."

Keller seeing the Wraith wasn't going to fight, turned her attention back to his hand.

"Again how is it you can eat solid foods?" Sheppard asked again.

The hypodermic needle in place Keller set to work on filling the 6 blood collection tubes, it would take a few moments.

Ji'tal turned his attention back to Sheppard, silent as stone. He would tell them nothing.

Torren could see that they needed some help in getting information out of this Wraith. "Answer their questions, or I promise you this. You will not receive your evening meal."

Ji'tal hissed low. Damn the humans. He needed that meal, it was the largest one they gave him for the whole day.

"Answer the question." Torren said sternly.

Ji'tal's nostrils flared, his equivalent to a sigh. He looked to Sheppard.

"I have been this way all my life. For reason's unknown, my body never made the chemical switch. Other Wraith viewed me as weak and a mutation. They ordered my death, but I managed to escape. I have been on my own ever since." Ji'tal lied, but the humans did not know this.

Keller now finished collecting the samples, didn't bother to put pressure on the site, since Wraith healed instantly. She had listened while the Wraith spoke. It was after a moment she noticed how the site was still bleeding. Getting a cotton swab, she applied the pressure. He did not heal like he should have. She waited 30 seconds, before checking again. It finally stopped. Keller also checked his feeding hand. Nothing there. No trace that a feeding slit had ever been there. Getting her medical scanner out, she ran a scan of his digestive track. Sure enough it was active. The question was why. Hopefully his blood would hold the answers as to why the switch never happened. It was then she felt eyes upon her. Looking up to the Wraiths face, sure enough dark emerald eyes were watching her.

Keller couldn't help the blush that creped onto her cheeks as she stood, moving away from the Wraith, packing her supplies into the bag. She couldn't help but admit to herself, that he was attractive looking. For a Wraith, anyways. Though she would never admit this out loud. Looking back to the Wraith, he was no longer looking to her.

Ji'tal watched the female for a few moments. She had a soft gentle nature to her, that he had never seen before. He had seen the blush, but paid it no mind. He was still quiet tired. The night had been long and very cold, he getting no sleep at all. Ji'tal set himself down easily, into a kneeling position.

"Are you finished with me?" Ji'tal asked, looking to Sheppard. But Sheppard and the other human was gone. It was then that his hands were un-cuffed, and he released. Ji'tal wasted no time, as he quickly got to his feet and moved away from the bars.

"Yeah, we're done for now." Sheppard answered, back on the outside of the cell, Ronon with him.

Ji'tal, though no longer having Ronon standing over him, continued to watch the human with wary eyes. He had seen the looks, and knew by the humans body posture that he would not hesitate to kill him if given the chance. Ji'tal wisely kept his distance as he watched the humans pack up there equipment and leave.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Alright, well I set up the computer to run a series of tests, looking for anything abnormal in his blood work. The down side, the results wont be ready till tomorrow." Dr Keller explained as she looked to the SGA1 team, as well as Mr. Woolsy.

"Understood. I want to be informed the moment you've found something." Mr. Woolsy said, turning his attention now to Sheppard.

"What?" John asked plainly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Were you able to get any information out of him?" Woolsy asked.

"According to him, he's been this way his whole life. Body never made the switch." Sheppard said, tone sounding skeptic.

"You buy it." Woolsy said bluntly.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure what to think at this point. Just have to wait on the results. See what they say." Sheppard said, not sure what else to say.

Woolsy could only nod his head. Like the others he too would have to wait.

oooooOOOOOooooo

It had been several hours since the humans of Atlantis had left. Oh yes, he knew they were from Atlantis, there weapons and technology giving it away. Ji'tal looked to the bars, dark for it was night. He was highly agitated. The humans had failed to bring him his evening meal. Quite hungry he was. It was then Ji'tal felt a change in air pressure. He looked to the cloudy sky and took in a large inhale of air through his nostrils. A storm was coming.

True enough two hours later a sever thunder storm was upon the village. Ji'tal was tight against the back corner, doing his best to keep dry and warm. This storm had brought cold air with it. Not good for him. The storm continued in its rage. Lightning danced across the night sky and thunder clashed. The rain pouring, Ji'tal had not heard the fast approaching foot steps. It was only when something large had been literally thrown into the cell, that he reacted. He hissed a warning, but whom ever it was, had quickly gone. Ji'tal looked to the mass. It took him a few seconds to realize that what he was looking at was a bundled up fur blanket. He quickly grabbed it, inspecting it. No holes, no damage, no harm full substance he could smell, nothing. Back in his corner, Ji'tal wrapped the fur around himself. Better. He would not have to deal with the cold now, and he could only hope that when morning came so did some sort of a meal.


	2. Questions and Answers

Chapter 2 - Questions and Answers

Ji'tal could no longer keep his eyes open, as he watched dawn approaching. No sleep had he gotten during the night. The storm loud and quiet cold. He could not hear for danger if it approached had he been sleeping. Upon hearing the humans emerging from there home's, did Ji'tal finally close his eyes, laying down fully upon the floor of the cell, his back facing the door, the fur blanket the only cushion from the floor. Within seconds he was sound asleep.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Are you sure these results are correct?" Richard Woolsey asked with uncertainty as he looked from the paper to Dr. Jennifer Keller, standing from his desk, walking to her.

"I ran the test three times. The results the same every time." Dr Keller stated in a sure tone as she looked to Woolsey.

Woolsey was silent as he slowly paced his office, looking back to the results, a contemplating look on his face. Keller was still in the office, watching him. He did this for several minutes, then stopped. Turning his head to the side, he looked at Keller. He had come to a decision.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Sheppard was speechless, which was few and far between. He and his team, plus Keller, had returned to planet M04-553. He thought hard on what Keller had told them during the last meeting before they had come to the planet. Needless to say everyone had been shocked. Once at the village, Teyla had gone to see Torren and inform him of what they had found out, while the rest headed to the cell.

Arriving to the cell, Sheppard looked in to see that the Wraith was sound asleep, laying flat on what looked to be a large fur blanket. A frown came to Sheppard's face as he looked to Keller.

Keller had also noticed the Wraith was sleeping. "Well this should make doing a scan of him easier, since he seems to not be the easiest to wake."

"Your sure about this?" Ronon asked, not fond of the idea of Jennifer going in the cell with the Wraith.

"We need to get this, if we are to find out more." Keller stated in a serious tone.

"Ronon and I go in first. And only when I feel its safe, will I allow you in." Sheppard said in a commanding tone.

"Understood." Dr. Keller said.

As said, Sheppard and Ronon had gone in first, and once John saw that the Wraith was indeed in a full sound sleep, did he allow Keller inside the cell.

Outside, Teyla watched. It was then that she sensed something unusual. It took her a moment, but she quickly realized that this sensation was the same she had when she was connected to the mind of a Wraith, but at the same time, it was very different. Not threatening at all. Very curious, and very young. Her eyes widen.

Sheppard, a bit relaxed, had seen the change in Teyla. "What is it?"

"I think the child is…reaching out to me." Teyla said with a tiny shake of her head, still not certain.

"Is that even possible?" Ronon asked with a frown.

Keller had also heard Teyla and was very intrigued by it. "What is it doing? Its not trying to hurt you is it?" Keller asked with some concern.

Teyla's smile only confused them more.

"Teyla?" John cautioned

"Its alright. He wont harm me. In fact at this point, he cant. Not strong enough. He's only curious. Very curious in fact. I think it's my Wraith DNA that's allowing this to even happen." Teyla reassured.

"He? So it is the child then. Right?" Keller asked looking right at Teyla.

"Yes." Teyla said still a bit shocked over it all.

At this point no one was sure what to say. Keller was careful in her scanning of the sleeping Wraith. Not once did he stir enough to wake, though he did shift once or twice, mainly scratching at his stomach and repositioning his arm which served as his pillow. Keller being so close to the Wraith, had noticed the slight swell in the stomach, and the fact that every so often a kick could be seen through the leather. Jennifer was in astonishment. Finished with taking the scan, Keller and the team headed back to Atlantis.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dr. Keller, per Mr. Woolsey's order, once she had the results of the scan set up to the main screen, was to report it to him. She called him down to the main infirmary.

"Dr. Keller, I assume you have the results?" Mr. Woolsey inquired as he met her at her desk.

"Yes, I do." Keller stated as she brought them up on her large computer screen.

"Did you have any problems in getting them?" Richard asked as he waited.

"No. In fact he slept the whole time. Never even knew we were there." Keller stated as she looked to Woolsey.

At hearing Keller's words, Woolsey is astonished. He's then brought out of it by her next words. He looks to her and the screen.

"Okay here they are. From what I can see the fetus is at full development in all but it's weight. His weight is no where near what I believe it should be at this stage." Keller said with high concern.

"What all do we know of Wraith pregnancy and fetal development?" Woolsey asked.

"Well nothing, but - " Keller didn't have the time to finish when Woolsey spoke again.

"Exactly. For all we know this is normal." Woolsey stated.

"Or it could mean there is something seriously wrong with the baby." Keller stated in defense. Wraith or not, the baby was still a baby to her, innocent and deserved a chance to live.

"In which case, if there is, there is really nothing we can do for it. Facing facts, this child is still a Wraith and when an adult will prove to be just as dangerous and a killer as any other Wraith." Woolsey stated as indeed fact.

Keller said nothing knowing he was right, but at the same time the doctor in her couldn't stand by and do nothing if the child was in trouble.

Woolsey could see this and sighed. "I know you want to help, but what do you really hope to accomplish?"

"Obviously this Wraith doesn't want any harm to come to the child. He's proven that by giving up and allowing himself to be taken. Since then all he's done is do as we've told him. If we tell him what we've found, he could tell us if its normal or not. Wraith or not, that baby has done no wrong and is innocent." Keller stated quiet serious in her belief's on the matter.

Before Woolsey had the chance to speak with Keller further, Chuck from up in the control room, contacted him over the head set. Woolsey received the message. "Understood. I'm on my way." Woolsey then started to head out.

"What is it?" Keller asked quickly.

Woolsey stopped, turning to Keller. "We received a message. Its from Todd. He received our message."

oooooOOOOOooooo

The puddle jumper emerged from the gate in space on its way to its destination.

"I still say we should have brought back up. Another jumper, marine unite, something." Rodney stated.

"This is intended to be a diplomatic mission, Rodney. What kind of message would that send." Teyla said looking to Rodney.

"Well a strong one, hopefully." Rodney stated back coolly.

"Yeah well everyone will be just fine if they don't panic." John said looking right to Rodney.

"Yeah, easier said then done."

"There they are." Sheppard stated as in the back Ronon walked from behind Keller's seat to his own. Just standing beside it, looking out the view point the entire time. Within seconds the Hive ship came into view.

"My god. How big is that thing?" Keller asked in amazement and shock.

"Never seen a hive in space huh?" Sheppard asked, keeping his eyes on the Hive and the control readings.

"I've never seen one period. I've seen video logs, but never in person." Keller said quiet intimidated by the sheer size.

"Well you never forget your first." Rodney said, more busy with helping John pilot he jumper.

"They know were here." Ronon stated.

No sooner had he said that a few buttons bleeped on the controls.

"Apparently. Receiving a transmission." Rodney informed.

"Docking instructions." Sheppard stated having looked over at the controls by Rodney.

"What? No "Hello." Greeting's great travelers?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Guess not, so much for the red carpet." John said back, as he piloted the jumper into the Hive and the location at which they where to dock at.

"So what happens now?" Keller asked, looking around to the others.

"Well if history has taught us anything this is the part where we get doubled-crossed and taken prisoner." Rodney said unhappy with that idea, as he looked to Keller.

"That will not happen this time, Rodney. We were invited, remember?" Teyla stated trying to keep everything calm.

"Like that make's a difference." Rodney said back, not convinced.

At that moment there was a pounding knock at the jumper ramp. Everyone looked to it. Ronon walking towards it.

"Right on cue." Sheppard stated as he stood, walking to the still closed ramp, P90 ready. Rodney and Keller followed last. Getting to the ramp, Sheppard hit the button and the ramp lowered, revealing fourWraith drones, there weapons raised and ready to fire."This looks real filmier." Sheppard said not pleased.

For the moment no one fired.

"Lower your weapons." Todd said as his soldiers did just that, he coming into view to stand in front of his soldiers.

My apologies. You understand. You cant be too careful." Todd said as he watched John and Ronon lower there weapons. "Welcome to my ship." Todd stated with open arms.

Leaving the jumper Todd lead the team to a small room. Walking into the room another Wraith was already waiting.

"This is my second-in-command. I've asked him to be apart of these discussions. Please. Sit." Todd said as gestured for Sheppard and his team to sit at a table centered in the room, covered with baskets filled with fruits and light candles for light. John sat down at the other end of the table."Fruit bowls. Nice touch." he said more sarcastically.

"A little something we've picked up in our travels. I thought they would make our conversation more comfortable. I hope they prove as delicious as the farmers who grow them." Todd said as he sat at the head of the table.

Rodney whom had picked up what looked to be a pear, slowly set it back down, a sad look on his face.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." John stated.

"So I understand you have a proposal. A break through of some kind?" Todd asked calmly as he looked to the team.

"This is doctor Keller. She's our chief medical Officer, and she going to explain everything to you." Sheppard said.

Todd turned his attention to Keller.

She quickly cleared her throat.

"Well um….as you may already know, we recently stumbled across a lab, belonging to Michael. The Wraith that we… " Keller said slowly.

"I know who he is." Todd said calmly.

"Of course you do." Keller said hoping not to have offended the Wraith.

"Word of your success against him has spread rapidly among my kind. We are very grateful." Todd said as he looked to Keller.

"Trust me. We didn't do it for you." Sheppard said as he played with what looked like a small mango.

"Anyway, we recovered a data bass from his lad that allowed us to continue in his research…"

"For what purposes?" Todd asked quickly, sternly.

We've come up with a gene therapy, that alters Wraith DNA. In a small, but significant way. In a nut shell we think we can make it so that you and any Wraith we treat, will never need to feed on humans again."

Todd remained quiet as he looked to his second in command.

"This is absurd." The second said as he looked to Todd.

"Well actually its not as big a change as you might think. Your bodies already contain all the organs necessary to digest food." Keller said.

"Here try this." Sheppard said as he tossed the piece of fruit he was playing with to Todd. Todd caught it easily, his feeding slit quiet visible.

"If I consume this, it may give me a moment's pleasure. But it will not sustain me." Todd said as he set the fruit back onto the table.

"But that can change. At least, in theory." Keller said.

"Why would we want this? Of what benefit is it?" the second asked, looking to Keller.

"Well think about it. Put yourself on regular food, give up all them tiresome culling's." Sheppard said.

"It would give you a significant advantage over other hive's." Teyla stated.

"Not to mention I could stop waiting for the chance to kill you. In theory." Sheppard said with a tiny grin.

"Our current feeding process give us strength, our ability to heal, our longevity." the second stated, still not liking this idea.

"Well were not entirely sure how this change would affect your…um, gifts. They may continue, although possibly in a diminished form." Keller said.

"Possibly?" Todd stated unsure now himself.

"Its difficult to know from lab tests. We cant be sure until we've administered it to um, live subjects."

"Well let's not forget that Michael spread the modified Hoffan drug to dozens of worlds, possible more. No one knows for sure, right. Which means every time you feed, your taking a risk." Rodney said."Bottom line is, there's not enough food to go around. That's why you Wraith are at each other's throats. So here's your chance." Sheppard said looking right at Todd.

Todd was silent for a few seconds before standing and leaving, his second following after him. Sheppard and his team remained quiet for sometime before Ronon spoke up.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be here." he said looking back to his friends.

"I don't know. From where I was sitting things seemed to be going pretty well."

"Yeah." Sheppard said lamely.

Keller looked to him. "You don't seem to happy about it."

"I was just expecting a little more resistance." John stated.

Well he hasn't said yes yet." Keller said.

"Yeah but something makes me think he wants to." John said.

"Why not? It is a reasonable offer.""Why are we thinking of way to fix them, when we should be thinking of ways to kill them?" Ronon asked as he stood at the table.

"We've been trying to do that for four years. There still here."

"The Wraith may not deserve our consideration but as John pointed out, were not doing this for them." Teyla said looking to her friends."Something's going here he's not telling us." John said.

"Big surprise." Ronon stated.

"Were also here for another reason. The other Wraith. Woolsey's orders." Keller said as a reminder.

"Yeah, we know." John said not to happy about that fact either.

It was then the sound of approaching foot steps caught the teams attention. Ronon turned towards the sound, his gun ready with the whizzing noise it makes.

"I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?" Todd asked."Come in." John said, waving his hand to the table.

"I have considered your offer." Todd said.

"That was fast." John said not quiet convinced.

"I believe your idea has merit. If you can make the treatment work." Todd said.

"It'll work." Keller assured.

"Of course, converting a single hive would be pointless. It would make little difference to the humans of this galaxy and it would make us priors amongst our own kind." Todd explained."Wait a minute. I thought you worked with a whole group of hives?" Rodney asked.

"I do. But I may have, exaggerated my position within the alliance." Todd said slowly."He doesn't have a clout." Sheppard said not happy about this.

"Then he's no good to us." Ronon grinned as he fiddled with his gun which rested on the table, he sitting.

"There is only one you need to convince. Among all the Queens in the alliance, one sits above the rest. We call her…. The Primary." Todd continued.

"The uber-Queen?" Rodney asked a questing look on his face.

"Convince her and the rest will fall in line." Todd said.

"Then convince her." Sheppard said."She will only speak with another Queen." Todd stated.

"And your Queen was killed last year in the skies above Atlantis." Teyla said.

"Regrettably, yes, but the Primary does not know this." Todd said.

"You huh….You bluffed your way into the alliance, and convinced them you still have a Queen." John stated.

"Mm, they would not have accepted me otherwise. Up until now I've been able to maintain this subterfuge, but a face-to-face meeting, that would be difficult. In fact there is only one person who can help me." Todd said as he looked right at Teyla.

"Me? What can I possible do to help you in this?" Teyla asked.

"Your Wraith DNA makes you perfect for this, after a bit of a change in looks that is. I need you to be the Queen of this hive."

Teyla for the moment was in disbelief. "I need some time to think about this."

"Take all the time you need." Todd then looked to Sheppard. "Now, if your ready to leave my soldiers can escort you back to your shuttle."

"As much as I would love to leave there is something else we need to discuss with you." John said, pausing as he looked to Keller.

"Um, yes…we've come across another Wraith on planet M04-553. He's um… well…" Keller stumbled not exactly sure how to word it.

"He's pregnant." John said bluntly.

This caught Todd's attention. "Your certain of this?"

"Oh yes. We only found it because I ran a series of blood tests on him to find out why he was eating normal food. Needless to say we were shocked at the findings." Keller said truthfully.

"Yes. This is not something that happens often but when it does that Wraith will do what he or she must to hide their condition, partially from other Wraith." Todd explained.

"Why? I mean other Wraith wouldn't kill the one… would they?" Keller asked not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Some Wraith view pregnancy as a sign of weakness. Epically enemies of that Wraith, as the one carrying wouldn't be able to heal instantly, or move as fast. A perfect time to get take out an enemy. So yes, they would kill the individual." Todd said not approving of this.

"You sound like you don't approve of this." Keller said having heard his tone.

"I don't. I view it as a strength, not a weakness. First off a Wraith must be healthy enough to even carry to term, as it takes a great toll on the body, epically if the one carrying is a male. As, according to you, is the case here. The last few weeks is partially the hardiest."

"That's also what I wanted to talk with you about. But first off - how is it even possible that male's can carry?" Keller asked.

"All wraith, with the exception of the drone's, before they are born, start out as female. Its when they reach a stage in there development, that depending on the parents, decide if the child is to become male or remain female. If not given a special enzyme from a queen or female, the child will become male, yet keep the female organs, hence how both sex's can become pregnant. Yet it takes a male's body to mature longer, then a female. About three thousand years. Which given our long life span, really isn't that long." Todd explained.

"But if the child is given this enzyme, she remains female, right?" Keller asked.

"Correct." Todd said. "Its also one of the reasons there are so many male Wraith compared to female."

"Cause you need a female to make a female. Got it." John stated having followed along easily.

Todd nodded his head. "And some Queens don't like the idea of another female around, even if its her own daughter."

"Wait, so does that mean guys can impregnate guys?" Rodney asked not sure why he was even asking.

Sheppard had a look on his face like he didn't want to know.

"This is correct, yes." Todd said with out pause.

"That's just wrong." Ronon said a look of disgust on his face.

Keller thought it was time to ask her other question. "The other thing, I've been able to run a scan of the child, and what I've found concerns me." Keller stated as she brought out the hand held medical scanner that still had the readings of the child. She stood and handed it to Todd, seeing as he knew much more about this then she did.

Tilting his head Todd looked over the results as he walked slowly around the table.

Keller watched him, having stayed where she was, at the head of the table.

Todd then looked to Keller. "What is it that has you concerned?"

"The child's weight. Its just above two pounds. It should be more. Right?" Keller said.

"The child's weight should be a bit more, I agree, but with Wraith pregnancy, it's at the last few weeks that the child gains the weight it needs to survive once born." Todd informed Keller as he walked slowly over to her. "The child's weight at birth should be between five to six pounds. If it weigh's less then that, it does not survive."

"So he's at his last stage in the pregnancy, yes?" Keller asked.

"Yes, he is. In fact he only has about another three weeks left in his pregnancy." Todd confirmed as he handed the pad back to Keller.

Keller nodded her head as she looked to Sheppard. She very much wanted to have that Wraith moved to Atlantis.

John saw the unspoken plea. "It's not up to me. That's Woolsey's call. You know that."

"You want to help him. Take him to Atlantis." Todd stated more then asked as he looked to Keller."Yes I do. No child deserver's to die." Keller stated firmly as she locked eyes with Todd standing her ground.

oooooOOOOOooooo

As soon as the team was back at Atlantis, John along with Keller reported to Woolsey. Woolsey gave the go ahead to get Todd's plan into action as long as Teyla felt comfortable with it. There hope was to get this drug into as many Wraith as possible. The sooner, the better.

It was now Keller's turn. She explained what she had found out from Todd, and for the Wraith on Planet M04-553 what it entailed if he did not get the help he needed. Keller gave her request to have him brought to Atlantis.

Woolsey after listening to Keller, thought hard. On the one hand he could really care less what happened to the Wraith, but on the other it could proved them with much needed Intel on this aspect of the Wraith, and the more they knew about them the better they could fight against them, in any way possible. Woolsey came to a decision. Keller's request had been approved.

It wasn't long before she, John, Ronon and a squad of marines were back at the village, heading towards the cell. They had informed Torren of what it was they wanted. Torren and his people were more then happy to see the Wraith gone.

As always, Ronon was the first to the cell.

Ji'tal's eye's narrowed half an inch as he saw Ronon appear at the front of his cell. He ignored the human as he continued to eat his meal. Beef like broth, soft thin veggies in the broth, with a whole sweet root on the side.

It wasn't long till the rest of the team came into Ji'tal's view. He ignored them, like he did Ronon. That was until he saw Keller. Ji'tal flared his nostril's, a sigh. He had no desire to be tested upon at the moment. He got little sleep due to the child being quiet active, and he was still hungry. The soup had done little to satisfy his hunger.

"More tests?" Ji'tal asked, making his feelings clear in his tone as he looked to Keller with his sharp green eyes.

"Not this time. Your coming with us." John bluntly stated.

Ji'tal was quick to his feet, as Sheppard along with Ronon made their way to the metal door, opening it. Ji'tal did not like this one bit, and he let the humans know by letting out a loud snarl backing away from the door as the humans entered the cell, guns raised right at him.

"Just take it easy. Do as we say, and you wont get hurt." John said as he slowly made his way towards the highly agitated pregnant Wraith.


	3. Curiosity

Chapter 3 - Curiosity

Unfortunately things did not go the easy way. As soon as John had gotten close to the Wraith, he was down, his back facing ground before he knew what happened, the breathe knocked out from him. Five seconds later the sound of Ronon's gun had gone off, and the Wraith too, went down, snarling. Stunned, but still conscious.

"Hey, you okay?" Ronon asked as he looked to John.

"Yeah." It took John a moment to get back to his feet. "Damn can he move." John stated re-catching his breathe, looking down to the Wraith.

Ji'tal was seething. He couldn't move. Whatever the human had shot him with had sent excruciating pains throughout his body, paralyzing him. Worst off, he feared for his unborn son, and what the weapon had done to him. He reached out to him with his mind, but got nothing back. This brought fear into him. He tried harder.

"I told you not to shoot him with that gun, Ronon." Keller said not happy at all, as she looked over the fallen Wraith. It was only when she was over him that she realized he was still conscious. She let out a small gasp, but quickly regained herself. Putting the stethoscope into her ears, Keller then placed the round chest piece onto the Wraiths stomach, over top the leather.

Ji'tal feeling this, snarled in rage as he tried to reach for the human female. How dare she!

Keller seeing this backed away letting out a small scream.

Ronon reacted instantly, pointing his gun right at the Wraith's head.

Ji'tal backed down. He did not want to get shot by that weapon again, for if it hadn't already, the next shot would kill his son. He was sure of this.

Keller was highly worried for the baby. She knew what Ronon's gun could do, even on stun. She was surprised that even the parent was conscious. She needed to check on the baby's heart beat. Check if he was even still alive. Again she placed the round chest piece onto his stomach, over the leather.

As before, Ji'tal snarled at her, but kept still, due in part to the gun still pointed at his head.

She could hear nothing, but then that could be due to the fact that a Wraith's womb was set deep inside. To better protect the pregnancy. Still this very much worried her. She then took a risk. She unhooked the lower part of the Wraith's outer long coat, then pressed the chest piece of the stethoscope right onto the skin of his stomach.

"Get your hands off me!" Ji'tal shouted still enraged.

"I am trying to help you, and your son! Now keep quiet so I can listen for his heartbeat. That is, unless you don't care about his health, in which case I will stop." Keller stated loudly looking right to the Wraiths face, getting angry herself.

This got to Ji'tal deeply. Looking to Keller he flared his nostrils wide. "Check on him." Ji'tal said as he looked away from her. He would let the female check on his son.

"Be still and be quiet." Jennifer said as she then listened for the slightest sound of a heartbeat from the baby. She moved the chest piece more to the middle front of his stomach, and pressed firmly.

Ji'tal the whole time continuing to try and make contact with his son's mind.

Keller moved the piece once more, her hope of the child still being alive, fading fast as she wasn't able to pick up the sound of the heartbeat. But she gave it one last try, going further up his stomach, and it was then she heard the faint sound. She pressed firmly, listening hard. Yes, it was the child. 180 beats a minute. He was still alive.

"He's still alive." Keller said in relief.

Ji'tal hearing this was also very relieved. Moments later his wrists were once again restrained behind his back. It was a half hour before Ji'tal had movement control of his limbs again and was forced onto his feet.

Just as an added safety, Keller injected Ji'tal with a light sedative, to help keep him calm and relaxed as they moved him to Atlantis. It did not take them long to reach the gate. Back at Atlantis, Sheppard and Ronon along with a few marines, escorted Ji'tal to the brig, though to one that had a bed built in, twin sized.

Once again he was in a cell, though be it a slightly better cell, but still a cell all the same. Seeing the bed, he sat down on the edge, leaning forward slightly and resting his arms on his knees, hands locked together, head down.

"_What am I going to do now?_" Ji'tal thought to himself. Slowly lifting his head he looked to the two guards stationed outside his cell, standing at the entrance way into the brig. Ji'tal was still quiet hungry. The small meal he received on the planet had not been enough. He knew the human female wanted to help him with his pregnancy. He would let her. Only for the sake of his son needing to gain the weight he so needed. He could not lose this child. His mate, Queen to the hive, and the mother of his child had been lost to him forever, no thanks to Atlantis. The child was the only thing keeping him going. If he was lost, Ji'tal would quickly follow, for he would have nothing left. The sound of the outer door opening brought Ji'tal out of his thoughts and refocused his attention. He watched as Mr. Woolsey walked up to the door of his cell, Sheppard behind him.

"My name is Richard Woolsey. The leader of the people on this base. Just so we have an understanding. We are aware of your condition, but if I feel you are a threat, or a serious danger to the people of this base, I will not hesitate in having you killed." he said in a serious tone.

Ji'tal was silent as he listened to Woolsey. He knew that this was to be expected from the humans, epically here on Atlantis. He wasn't stupid. Slowly he stood, regal and strong. He waited a moment before approaching Woolsey. He stopped just short of the force field. Tilting his head to the side ever so slight, he looked Woolsey up and down with his eyes. Woolsey took a step back. This amused Ji'tal, though he did not show it.

"We are in an understanding." Ji'tal said his eyes meeting Woolsey's.

"That's good. Now before we go any further, answer one question. Did you make the switch from solid's to life force?" Woolsey said his tone implying for no lies.

"What would this accomplish?" Ji'tal asked, looking back and forth at the two with his eyes.

"Answer the question." John stated.

Ji'tal narrowed his eyes half way, turning his head away, nostrils flaring. "Yes."

"You lied to us. What's the real reason you were on that planet?" Sheppard stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Ji'tal was in no mood for this, as his eyes locked onto Sheppard. He then turned away from the humans, Sheppard epically, hissing low.

Woolsey looked to Sheppard, then turned walking away.

Sheppard stayed a few seconds longer, then followed after Woolsey.

"There's something going on he's not telling us." Sheppard stated as he walked with Woolsey back to the control room.

"I agree. But the question is, what is he hiding?" Woolsey said looking to John.

John was quiet for a few moments, his brain going over the possibilities, then realization struck.

"I think I know what he's hiding. Have Rodney do a check over the long range sensor log." John said as realization struck him.

"Why?" Richard asked, pausing looking to John.

"I think his hive's was destroyed." John said as he then headed for Teyla's quarters.

Woolsey thought on this for a moment before walking again. Once to the control room, he walked over to Rodney.

"Rodney. Do you have the location's of all the hive's that have been around the last week?"

"Of course. Why?" Rodney said as he looked up to Woolsey.

"John thinks he's figured out why this Wraith is on his own. That his hive's been destroyed." John said just as Woolsey walked up to them.

"Oh, how did he come up with that?" Rodney asked as he did what was had asked of him.

"The fact that he's pregnant, and all alone just doesn't add up right." Woolsey said as he watched the computer screen.

Rodney had looked over the long range sensor log.

"Looks like he was right." Rodney stated as he leaned back in the chair.

"What do you have?" Woolsey asked.

"Five days ago, a Hive ship was heading for planet M04-553, in what appeared to be a culling. We having been monitoring the sensors at that time had picked it up and sent the Daedalus, to destroy the hive before it could actually cull the planet. The Daedalus having made it there in time, destroyed the hive just as the darts were being released. We thought we had destroyed all the darts. Seems now, we…were wrong." Rodney explained as he looked to Richard.

It was at that moment that the sound of the chevrons on the gate dialing, caught everyone's attention.

"Unscheduled activation. " Chuck said loud.

"Raise the shield." Woolsey ordered, and watched as the shield activated.

"Were receiving a transmission. It's the IDC that was given to Todd." Chuck said looking to Woolsey.

Rodney was quiet as he to looked to Woolsey.

"Lower the shield and send him ours." Woolsey said as he informed Loren that Todd was on his way. In less then a minute Loren and his Marines were at the gate. And not a moment to soon, for Todd had arrived.

In another part of Atlantis Todd's arrival had not gone unnoticed. Ji'tal was not happy. And he let this be known as he instantly rebuffed strongly against Todd's attempt to make contact with him.

In the gate room, Todd grinned as he felt the strong rebuff. He watched as Woolsey approached him.

"Hello again, Mr. Woolsey. I trust you are well?" Todd greeted.

"Yes, thank you. Now Major Loren here will escort you to the infirmary." Woolsey said.

"Understood. But before that, I wish to see the other Wraith that is being held on this base." Todd said as he looked to Woolsey.

"How do you know we even have him here?" Woolsey asked.

"Wraith have an ability to sense the mind presence of another Wraith when its close by. This is such the case. I know he's here." Todd explained without any trouble.

"I see. First I wish to get the operation with Teyla finished. Then…you may see him." Woolsey said a bit reluctantly, as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Todd nodded his head as he then followed after Major Loren and his men. Waiting right out side the infirmary door, was Ronon. Ronon walked right up to Todd, face to face.

"If anything happens to her, there wont be anywhere you can hid."

"Is that all?" Todd asked, not fazed by Ronon's words at all.

Ronon merely stared at Todd.

With a nod Todd walked into the infirmary. "How's my patient?"

"Don't worry I'll be the one doing the surgery. He's just here as an observant." Keller said seeing the look on Teyla's face.

It took 2 hours to complete the surgery. Once that was done, Woolsey lived up to his words. He, along with Sheppard, Ronon, and a squad of Marines escorted Todd to the brig in which Ji'tal was being held. Reaching the brig Todd stepped right up to the bars, and was surprised at who it was in the cell. He knew this Wraith, but it was nothing on a personal level, though they had met a few times.

Ji'tal had been resting on the bed, his back to the cell door. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he looked over his left shoulder. Dr. Keller was standing at the door to his cell, holding a large bowl. "I thought you might be hungry."

Ji'tal sat then stood up slowly looking to Keller as he walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Its an Earth dish, called chicken corn soup." Keller said. "Its very good."

Walking up to the bar's and being taller then Keller, by a foot, he looked to the inside of the bowl with his eyes, then moved them to look her in the face. She looked back.

"I promise it wont hurt you." Keller stated.

Moving away from the door, Ji'tal nodded his head. "Very well. I will take it."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, it didn't take him long once he had the food to have eaten it all. He was now eating what is called a sugar glazed honey bun. Quiet sweet and soft it is too. Keller had stayed while he continued to eat. It was slightly annoying to him. It was at that moment that the other Wraith in Atlantis tried to make contact with his mind. Ji'tal growled low, as he sent an even stronger rebuff to the other. What he did not expect was to see that same Wraith walk into the brig, Sheppard and Ronon with him. The food forgotten, Ji'tal let out a snarl low enough, that only Todd could hear it with his ears.

Hear the growl Todd did, but he remained calm as he walked up to the cell bars.

Standing, Ji'tal then let out a growl that all could easily hear, bearing his teeth a little.

All looked to Todd to see what he would do.

Todd was no fool. Slowly he walked around the cell bars, only to see what Ji'tal's reaction would be.

Ji'tal watched Todd like a hawk , as he stayed just out of the others reach.

Making his way back to the door, Todd's face bore the slight hint of a grin. "I do not envy you of your current predicament."

This got Ji'tal's goat, as he walked to be face to face with Todd.

Todd said nothing, but his grin got wider.

Ji'tal momentarily forgetting that there was a force field around his cell, lased out at the impertinent Wraith. His hand met the force of the shield, sending a numbing stinging sensation through the hand and up into his arm. Ji'tal shouted in pain and rage, as he backed off.

"Ah, yes, I see the shield is still up." Todd said much humor in his tone.

Ji'tal looked to Todd, death in his eyes for the other.

"Oh come now. Let's have none of that." Todd stated a bit more serious.

Ji'tal hissed as he turned his back on Todd, a Wraith insult.

Todd did not take to kindly to this, and was about to say something when he caught sight of the hidden tattoo behind Ji'tal's left ear going down his neck. He wanted to get a better look at it. Looking to John he signaled that he wanted to speak with him alone.

John seeing it, moved towards the entrance of the brig. "What?"

"I want for you to deactivate the shield around the cell. There is a hive identification mark on the back of his left ear I want to see."

"Why do you care?" John asked truly curious.

"A little less then a week ago, a Hive that had just recently become part of our alliance, was destroyed as it went to cull there feeding ground. We never found out who was responsible for it. The Queen of that Hive had managed to escape, and is now onboard my Hive. I believe this is her second in command, and her mate." Todd explained as he looked to Sheppard.

John sighed as he listened to Todd, then looked back to the Wraith in the cell. "He'll try to kill you if you get to close."

"I'm touched that you show some concern for my well being." Todd said more sarcastically then seriously."Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Sheppard said as a come back.

"I know what I'm doing, Sheppard. I have done this before." Todd said not concerned in the least.

"Fine. You can do it." Sheppard said as he walked, with Todd, back into the brig, and deactivated the shield.

Ji'tal snarled as the shield deactivated, and stood to be in the center of the cell away from the reach of Todd.

Once again Todd slowly circled the cell, keeping his eyes on Ji'tal, mainly to get a good look at the tattoo by eye of sight if he could. It just wasn't going to happen as Ji'tal kept facing him. And he wasn't going to bring in the Queen, if this wasn't who he thought it was. To do so would mean death for the one in the cell and for himself. Walking to stand at the cell door once again, Todd faced Ji'tal, but this time Todd assaulted Ji'tal with his mind, hard. Ji'tal feeling this and knowing the shield was down, narrowed his eyes at Todd and assaulted him back with all he had. Todd not expecting that force was caught off guard for a second, and stepped back now blocking his mind. Ji'tal snarled and rushed at Todd. Todd saw it coming and leaned back in time, grabbing hold of Ji'tal's wrist, and his neck, having Ji'tal's back now facing him.

Ji'tal fought with all he had to try and get free, but it was no use, he was at Todd's mercy.

Todd's grip was like iron steel, as he got a better hold on Ji'tal, so he could get a look at that tattoo, and that's just what he did, moving aside the hair at the back of the ear, and on the neck. The second he saw it he let Ji'tal go. He had the information he wanted. He knew who this Wraith was.

The instant Ji'tal felt the release, he balled his left hand into a fist, turned, and swing it right at Todd's face. It struck home.

Todd staggered back, not having expected the punch. But he was happy for this, for he got a bit of fighting info from this. Ji'tal had seen an opening for a hit and he took it without hesitation. Todd straightened himself and he looked to Ji'tal. He then grinned.

Ji'tal did not expect the grin. He stared at Todd like he was crazy.

In a small way Todd was crazy, but he was a smart crazy, and he knew it. Turning he headed out of the brig and into the hall way. Sheppard and Ronon following after him.

"Is he the one?" Sheppard asked as he stopped Todd in the hall.

"He is, yes. Now we have a mission to complete." Todd said as he headed back to the infirmary, where Teyla was.

It didn't take long for Teyla to get ready, then Todd, Ronon, Sheppard and Rodney went on there way to Todd's Hive.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ji'tal was seething. How dare he? He had had the nerve to lay a hand on him like he knew him. Ji'tal felt like he had been violated. If he ever got his hands on him again, he would kill him. Ji'tal Had to calm himself. Seething like this was not good for his pregnancy. The stress alone could put him into early labor. Pacing in a circle, he let the anger roll off of him. Now calmer he sat down on the edge of the bed, exhaling loudly. Inside himself his child was kicking and moving about wildly. Closing his eyes, he centered his mind to that of his son's. The child connected with his father quickly. Curious as ever he wanting to know who the other had been. Ji'tal knew who his son was asking about. The other Wraith. Ji'tal was fine with this, after all the child did not know. Ji'tal had explained it the simplest way he could to the child. The other had wanted information from him, and he had gotten it. Simple as that. The question was…why?

oooooOOOOOooooo

Todd watched as Teyla walked away from him, making her way to the shuttle that would take her back to his former hive. Her departing words sent anger coursing through him, as he made his way to the bridge. Once there he contacted his former hive, and had sent a message to the Queen whom was residing there. Vicious she was too. She commanded absolute respect and obedience, and if she did not receive it, death without mercy. Todd had sensed the tension, fear, and loss in her. Though she did well to hide it. He knew why this was. She had thought her mate dead. He had heard of this happening to other Wraith that had bonded. Dead Queens and Commanders who had lost their mate. In the message to her it told that he had found her mate, and where he was. He knew she would take command of his former hive once he was gone. That had been the agreement.

Onboard the other hive, Aeen'na had received the message from Todd. She did not wait, as she ordered the ship to head to Atlantis that second. If only she had gotten the message sooner. She would have captured the humans from Atlantis, and trade them for her mate. But they had already gone in there tiny shuttle through a gate in space. Still she would do anything for her mate.

Todd watched as his former hive opened a hyper space window, and disappeared into it. Setting his own course he got to work, and thought no more of it.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ji'tal was woken from his light slumber at the sound of the force field deactivating and the cell door opening. Looking over his left shoulder, he once again saw Dr. Keller, Sheppard, and Ronon. But this time Keller was holding the portable medical scanner. Ji'tal slowly sat up, now sitting on the side edge of the bed, looking to her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to do a simple scan of your child. See if it gained any weight from the meals. Now this doesn't require me actually touching you, all you have to do is keep still." Keller informed.

Ji'tal just looked at Keller, before nodding his head once. He remained sitting on the bed. "You may proceed."

Slowly Dr. Keller approached Ji'tal, seeing that he kept his eyes on her. Getting to him, she slowly kneeled and then ran the scanner head over his stomach, moving it up and down slowly. So close she could smell his cobweb like musk scent.

Ji'tal watched Keller, his hands continuing to rest on his knees as she preformed the scan. It did not take her long to complete it. "Well?" he asked as he looked to her.

"He has gained weight, yes. Seven ounces, over a day and a half. This is very good." Keller said as she stood and took a step away from him.

Ji'tal was very pleased to hear this, but at the same time he had to be careful of how fast his son gained the weight or it could hurt his growing body. His face remained emotionless as he watched Keller. "Leave me be now." he said with a single wave of his hand, as if shooing her away.

Keller not wanting to anger or test his patience stood and made her way back to the door. Pausing she turned to him. "Its been a while since you had something to eat. I can get you something if you want?"

Still watching her, Ji'tal nodded his head slowly, not saying anything.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Through regular meals, three times daily, over the course of three days, Ji'tal's child had gained a little over a pound and a half. Bored, he slowly paced his cell. As he did so he could feel his long coat rubbing against his stomach. The pregnancy bulge was getting larger, more noticeable when standing, had been over the last few weeks. He could feel the strain it was having on his body. Though the inside was lined with the finest silk it was still irritating. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to adjust the strings on the side's of the coat to better accommodate his growing pregnancy. As he was adjusting the strings, the coat still on him, he heard as the entrance door to the brig opened. Looking up slightly, he watched as Keller brought him his afternoon meal. He paid her no more attention as he got back to adjusting the coat.

Keller noticing this paused for a second, before realizing way it was he was doing this. A small smile came to her face as she placed the tray of food next to him. She couldn't help but watch as he adjusted the strings.

Ji'tal out of the corner of his eyes, seeing that Keller was watching him, paused, turning his head to look at her. "Is there something else you want?" he stated not happy that she was watching him.

"What? No. I'm sorry. I was just - I didn't mean to stair." Keller said stumbling slightly over her wording.

With a small grunt, Ji'tal went back to adjusting the strings.

"Your stomach is growing larger from the pregnancy, isn't it?" Keller asked still watching Ji'tal with fascination.

Ji'tal did not pause, as he quickly stood, staring daggers at the woman. "Leave me be." he said high agitation in his tone, a slight growl mixed in with his words.

Keller not expecting this, very quickly backed away from him, eyes wide, frightened. The guards stationed around the cell, raised their weapons right at him.

Ji'tal knew this was coming as he made no more approach towards Keller. Instead he slowly sat back down, once again his attention on the strings. Though now he was adjusting them faster.

"Okay, no more stupid questions." Keller said her adrenalin still high, as the cell door closed.

"Are you alright, Dr. Keller?" one Marine asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Keller said looking to the Marine.

"I think you should leave this all be for a while, doc." the Marine stated.

"I think your right. Call me if anything changes with him." Keller said as she turned and left.

Ji'tal's nostrils flared slightly as Keller left. He shook his head slightly. He should not have acted the way he had towards her. It was very foolish, as it had put both himself and his child in danger. For that split second he had lost control over his emotions and let his anger get to him. The only thing he could think of why this happened was cause of the pregnancy. He had heard of it happening with other Wraith, male and female alike. It didn't take him long to readjust both side's of his coat. That done he turned to the covered tray, uncovering it. Baked chicken with mashed potato's in gravy. He took his time eating the meal. Once done all that remained was a few small chicken bones. He set the tray aside on the floor. Looking to the closed entrance door, Ji'tal was lost in his thoughts.


	4. Planning

Chapter 4 - Planning

"How long have they kept this course?" Mr. Woolsey asked of Rodney as he looked to the sensor screen. John, Teyla and Ronon were also in the room.

"Last 2 hours. So far its just the one Hive. Their be here in under four hours." Rodney stated.

"Could it be Todd's Hive?" Teyla asked.

"No, we would have picked up his sub space transmitter." Rodney said as he looked to Teyla.

"Assuming of course its even on." John stated.

"True. Look even if its him, he would have sent us a message by now. He's done it before." Rodney stated looking to John.

"Wait a moment. Didn't Todd say that our Wraith guest had a mate that's a Queen?" John asked looking to Ronon.

"From what I can remember. Yeah. Why?" Ronon said.

"Your thinking this is her coming for him." Mr. Woolsey stated picking up on what John was thinking.

"Yeah, I do." John stated.

"What do we do about this?" Teyla asked.

"There Wraith. As soon as there close enough we take them out. Simple." Ronon stated as if it were the only choice.

"But should we? If this is indeed the mate to the one we have in the brig, then the only reason she's even coming is to rescue him, and her unborn son. Do we really have the right to destroy them for that?" Teyla said.

"Our first priority is the safety of this base. " Mr. Woolsey said. "So far they have made no attempt to make contact with us. If they pose a serious threat, we will have no choice but to destroy them."

"Can you sense them yet?" John asked turning his head to Teyla.

"No, nothing yet. Their still to far out. But maybe he can sense them." Teyla said, referring to Ji'tal.

Indeed Ji'tal could sense the Hive that was approaching, more impotently his mind had connected with his Aeen'na's. Never, in his life, was he as happy as he was now. To know that his true love was alive, well and safe with a new Hive to call home. Minds connected, they comforted each other, and did there best to reaffirm there bond. So connected with each other they were, it was as if they were together side by side. Ji'tal did not notice as Sheppard along with Mr. Woolsey walked into the brig.

"Hey, Red." Sheppard stated seeing that Ji'tal had his eyes closed.

Ji'tal did not respond. His eyes remained closed.

Sheppard looked to Mr. Woolsey. The force field deactivated with the opening of the door. Still Ji'tal did not respond. Sheppard did not like this. First out of reaction, John had checked Ji'tal's pulse on his neck. It seemed to be stable. Quickly he contacted first Dr. Keller, then Teyla. Informing them both to come to the brig, now.

Teyla was the first to arrive. "What is it?"

"He wont respond. Its like he doesn't even know were here." John stated, standing in front of Ji'tal.

Teyla looked from John to Ji'tal, moving to stand in front of the Wraith as well. "What am I to do?"

"I think he's making contact with the Hive." John said not liking this. "I want you to see if you can confirm it."

Teyla nodded her head knowing she could do this, without making herself be known. Little did she know just how wrong she would be, and by the time she knew it, it was too late. Aeen'na had sensed Teyla the second she had dared to connect with her and her Ji'tal. Teyla received a sever rebuff as Ji'tal disconnected with Aeen'na, letting out a loud hiss as he opened his eyes standing.

Teyla was in sever pain, letting out a small scream as she received the rebuff from Aeen'na.

John wasted not a second, getting Teyla and Keller, who had just arrived, out of the cell, closing the door just as Ji'tal let out the hiss and stood.

Ji'tal was enraged. Walking up to the cell bars, like his mate, he gave Teyla a sever rebuff, at the moment not thinking straight at all, he was so enraged .

Again Teyla screamed in sever pain from the rebuff to her mind. "Stop! Please!"

John didn't waste a second more. Knowing the force field was still down, he pulled out, released the safety, cocked and fired a single shot into the right shoulder of Ji'tal, with his 9mil.

The shot brought Ji'tal out of his rage, his mind no longer sending rebuffs to Teyla's, as he stumbled back a bit, the searing burning hot pain brining him down onto one knee. His hand went right to the wound, holding it tightly, low gasps of pain coming from him.

Keller had no time, for before she knew it, John had shot the Wraith. Though her doctor instincts were telling her to rush in and tend to the gun wound, her common sense told her to do so at this time would most certainly mean her death.

Ji'tal did his best to keep pressure on the wound, and ignore the searing pain that came with it. Removing his hand from his shoulder he looked to it. Dark black blood covered his hand. His blood.

Keller noticed this. She looked to John."Hell no. You go in there and he'll kill you." John stated, in no mood to be argued with at this time.

"At least let me give him a cloth to try and stop the bleeding, with some disinfectant?" Keller asked almost pleading with John.

"Fine. But don't get close enough for him to grab you." John said having heard the plea in her tone.

Jennifer nodded her head as she first got Teyla to the infirmary and checked her out. Only after she was sure Teyla was 100 percent fine, did she make her way back down to the brig, with her supplies. Getting to the brig, Jennifer was a bit surprised to see that Ji'tal had taken his long coat off, though the reason was to better get at the gun shot wound. Underneath had been a sleeveless black top much like what Ronon wore, but this one seemed to be made of a fine silk and at the lower neck line, was fastened by strings, which were unlashed fully to get at his shoulder to the wound. What really stopped Jennifer was the fact of just how noticeable Ji'tal's pregnancy bulge was without the long leather coat on. He had a defiant defined small bulge. It looked as if he was four months. Putting in mind that Wraith have a very defined muscular structure in there stomach, so yeah the bulge was quiet easy to see.

"Hey." Keller stated looking to Ji'tal hoping he would answer her.

Ji'tal merely looked to the woman, then turned his head away. "I wont hurt you. You may enter." Ji'tal said much more calmer and in full control of himself again.

Keller was shocked, surprised and in disbelieve at what she had heard from the Wraith. But at the same time she didn't know if she could believe him. But at seeing that the wound was indeed still bleeding, had made the decision for her to treat the wound with more then pressure and a disinfectant. She called one of her medical assents to have her medical bag and the supplies she needed brought to her. She then called John needing his approval to go into the cell. She contacted him over the head set, once she had her medical bag. She also had her assent stay, much to her dislike.

John hearing what Keller wanted to do, made his way down quickly to the brig. He knew if she had really wanted to she could over rank him though her medical rank. Stepping into the brig he looked to Keller then to Red. Yes like all Wraith before him, caught by Atlantis, he was given a name. Red, cause of the fact the tips of his hair was a bright dirty red. John as he looked to Red had to then noticed that the wound was still bleeding. He granted Keller's approval by opening the cell door. The guards were still on high alert from all that had happened recently, so it wasn't a surprise that as Jennifer made her way over to Red the guards had their P90's aimed at him.

Kneeling down, and looking to the wound it was much worse then what Keller had first thought. The top in which he wore, was soaked in blood around the wound, and he looked to be getting slightly pale. This was not good at all. Red was sitting against the bed, his back leaning straight into it, head down, slightly forward. His reaction time to her seemed slow, also something she thought wasn't good. Getting on her gloves, Keller saw how Red's eyes watched her with a sense of calm to them. Removing a fresh clean cloth from her medical bag, Keller saw how Red moved his hand away from the wound for her. Moving aside the silk over the wound, and cleaning it of the blood first with plain water, she winced at how swollen and inflamed the wound was. This had to be causing him a lot of pain, but he showed none of it. Next she was getting ready to apply the disinfectant."This will sting and burn. Please don't hurt me." Keller said adding the last bit low, as she placed the large soaked cotton ball onto the wound.

Ji'tal had to grin a little as he heard Keller. That was until the cotton ball made contact with the wound. Though it stung and burned like hell the only reaction was a large exhale of air through his nostrils. He was just glade for the warning. He also had to be careful of how fast he moved or his head would spin. He knew it was from blood loss but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He watched Keller closely as she cleaned the wound, then reached into her bag brining out a syringe. "What is that?"

"Its Novocain. A numbing drug. It will affect the surrounding nerves up to 2 inches. You wont feel any pain as I remove the bullet and stitch up the wound." Keller explained.

Ji'tal thought on this. "How long would the drug last?"

"No more then four hours." Keller said.

Ji'tal thought on this. "Don't give me very much. I still want some feeling in my shoulder."

"Are you sure of this?" Keller asked a bit concerned.

"My Hive is on its way, and will be here shortly. I can't show any weakness or I will be killed." Ji'tal explained low to Keller so only she would hear.

"Yeah I heard about that." Keller said as she carefully injected the Novocain into his shoulder.

Within a moment Ji'tal no longer felt any pain from the wound in his shoulder. Though it did have a very strange sensation to it, one that he's never felt before. As Keller got the tool out for retrieving the bullet from his should he couldn't help but touch around the wound. He felt nothing.

"You may not feel it now, but when it wears off, your shoulder will be hurting again." Keller said as she batted his hand away, not even really thinking about it, then set to work on removing the bullet.

It was only when Keller pressed hard that he did feel some tiny bit of pain. Within moments the bullet was pulled from the flesh and placed onto a jar that her assent was holding ready for her. Next Keller was quick to stitch the wound, then place a large bandage over it, to help keep out dirt and possible infection.

"All done." Keller said as she placed the used tools into a separate bag. Keller then noticed how Red was still watching her with them clear dark emerald green eyes. She could not help the blush that came to her cheeks, though why it did was unknown to her.

Ji'tal grinned as he saw the blush, turning his head away with a tiny chuckle.

Keller seeing she was no longer needed stood, gathering her supplies to leave.

"I do apologize for earlier." Ji'tal suddenly said, looking to Keller with a serious face.

Keller stopped, looking to Red a confused look on her face.

"For frightening you. You were merely curious." Ji'tal stated.

"Honestly I cant help but be curious over all this. This is the first time we've ever come across a Wraith in this condition." Keller said as she looked down to Red.

"Yes, I bet it is. Even among Wraith to discover another is carrying new life is rare. It is one of the most important secrets a Wraith will ever have." Ji'tal said his eyes looking down for a moment before resting on Keller's again. "Leave me. I wish to rest."

oooooOOOOOooooo

"I wish to perform an ultrasound on 'im." Dr. Carson Beckett said just as Dr. Keller walked into Mr. Woolsey's office.

"Carson, when did you get here?" Jennifer asked with surprise and joy as she looked to him a smile on her face.

"I just arrived ten minutes ago. I finally heard of the unique situation of the Wraith that was caught and is being held here on Atlantis. I want to assist you as you gather medical intel on 'im and his pregnancy. One being a 4-D ultrasound, which 'as not been done yet." Carson said.

"I've already gathered a lot of information on his pregnancy. I don't think its needed. Have you been able to read any of it yet?" Keller asked.

"I have yes. All of it. I must say, its incredible. Never had I thought I'd ever get to witness this." Carson said very, very much excited about the whole aspect.

"You should be made a wear that in less then 3 hours, his Hive will arrive. So far they have yet to make contact with us, despite being within contact range. And we know they are for they have made contact with the prisoner." Mr. Woolsey said informing Beckett of the situation.

"How? Did 'e have some sort of communicator we were not a wear of? " Carson asked.

"In a manor of speaking yes, though this one is natural to Wraith." Jennifer said as she looked to Carson.

"'is Wraith telepathic ability." Carson said knowing straight away what they were talking about.

"Yes." Richard said bluntly.

"Now if it's alright with you, Mr. Woolsey I would like to go met our Wraith, guest." Carson said hoping Woolsey would let him do so at this time.

"Don't be to rash doctor. And remember, he may be pregnant, he is still Wraith." Woolsey said as he sat back down, having dismissed Carson. He turned his attention to Keller. "Stay with him, and as much as the Wraith will not approve of the ultrasound, I do understand Beckett's reasoning to have one done. Get it done."

Ji'tal watched as Keller along with a new human male, and six armed Marines came walking into the brig. He for the most part had been resting fully on the bed, facing the cell door. He only raised his head as the cell door was opened and Keller came walking over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Keller asked.

Ji'tal merely laid his head back down onto his arm keeping quiet.

"Okay. There is someone whom I want you to met. This here is Dr. Carson Beckett." Keller said as she pointed to Carson.

"Is he replacing you?" Ji'tal asked instantly, eyeing the new doctor.

"No. He'll simply be helping me when dealing with you, medically." Keller explained looking to the resting Wraith, who looked bored of this discussion.

"Yes, hello, hi." Carson said as he walked closer to Jennifer, getting a better view of the Wraith. For the most part he looked just like any other Wraith, he could see no real change in the Wraiths body.

"What is it you want?" Ji'tal asked.

"Actual to be truthful were 'ere to escort you down to the isolation infirmary." Beckett said.

"For what purpose?" Ji'tal said becoming agitated as he sat up, causing Keller and Beckett to back away.

"We need to perform an ultrasound on you, to get better information on your pregnancy." Beckett stated just coming out with the truth.

"The answer is no. You will not continue to experiment upon me and my son. You already have much information, and its all your getting from me." Ji'tal said, becoming more and more agitated, even angry.

"Afraid you don't have much of a choice, laddy." Carson said unhappily as two Marines came walking up behind him, one holding a restraint.

Ji'tal was seething, and Keller could see it in his eyes. Quickly she got away from him before he harmed her or held her hostage. Unfortunately she was not quick enough. Keller screamed in fright as she was grabbed.

With a snarl Ji'tal grabbed hold of Keller and held her hostage in front of himself, her back facing him. "Let me go or she dies." he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Afraid we cant do that." Carson said holding up his one hand. "Now just please, let her go, and you wont get hurt."

"I said release me!" Ji'tal said, as he slightly twisted Keller's wrist, making her yelp in pain.

John had been informed of the situation by one of the Marines in the brig. As fast as he could along with Loren, Teyla and Ronon, made his way to the brig.

"Let her go, Red! Now!" Sheppard shouted as he rushed into the brig, pointing his 9mil right at the Wraiths head.

"I do not think so." Ji'tal snarled as he slowly made his way forward, still very much having hold of Keller, using her as a shield and his means of freedom or a quick death.

John could very much see the rage in Red's eyes, and knew that if they didn't comply he would hurt Keller, very possibly even kill her.

Needless to say Ronon was pissed, as he saw that the Wraith was holding Jennifer hostage. The moment the Wraith released her he Would kill it.

"Move humans!" Ji'tal shouted.

"Let him through!" John said loudly as he backed away letting the Wraith slowly out of the cell.

"Sheppard…" Ronon growled.

"I said let him through." John said in a serious commanding tone, as he looked straight to Ronon.

With an angry grunt, Ronon slowly backed off, keeping his gun trained right at the Wraith.

In a flash Ji'tal changed how he held onto Keller, going from her wrists, to the back of her neck.

"Don't do it, Red." John said seeing how the Wraith was holding onto Keller, afraid now that he would actually kill her. His 9mil was still aimed at Red's head.

"I am doing what I must." Ji'tal snarled as he made his way out of the cell and then out of the brig. Making his way out of the brig, Ji'tal waited till he was certain that the corridor was clear. "You treated me well. Know that I took no pleasure in treating you this way." Ji'tal said as he let go of Keller, then took off as fast as he could around the corner and through the corridor.

Ronon seeing Jennifer released, took off first after the Wraith, prepared to kill it. Sheppard and the Marines very quickly followed suit.

"Ronon! Ronon don't kill him!" Keller screamed as Ronon ran past her, but she wasn't sure if he had heard her. A few seconds later, John and the Marines ran past.

"Oh my god…" Keller said wide eyed as she now stood alone in the corridor.

Ji'tal, though in the last stage of pregnancy, was still very much in top form, as he moved fast through the corridors. He hissed as a red bolt shot just 5 inches past the right side of his face. He had no time to wast, as he leaped over the railing and landed a floor below, once again taking off down several flights of stairs, jumping one flight at a time, to gain more distance.

Ronon shouted in rage as he lost his next shot over the railing.

"Sheppard. I lost him as he took off down a stair case a floor below me. I'm still following after him." Ronon said as he too jumped the railing and took off down the stairs.

Sheppard receiving the message, hailed McKay. "Rodney the Wraith managed to get lose."

"He did what?" Rodney shouted not sure if he heard right. "How?"

"He took Keller hostage, then took off. We're chasing after him, but we need your help in tracking him." Sheppard said.

"I'm on it." Rodney said as he went to the sensor array station. Instantly the sensors picked up on the Wraiths life signs. It was stronger then normal, but that was probably due to the fact he was pregnant and the sensors were picking on the child's life signs as well as the adults.

"Okay I have him. He's 5 floors below you and still descending quickly. At the rate he's moving, it looks to be he jumping each flight. Do you have your life signs detector with you?"

"Yes, I do." John said over the head set.

"Good, sending you his location now. You'll be able to tack him." Rodney stated sending the data to Sheppard's pad. As he was doing so, power all over the city shut off.

"What just happened?" Richard asked as he came rushing over to Rodney.

"The power shut off." Rodney stated not happy.

"Yes, I can see that. Why?" Richard said not liking Rodney's attitude.

"I don't know. I was helping Sheppard in tacking the Wraith, when we lost power." Rodney stated.

"The Wraith is lose?"

Ronon paused as the power went out in the corridor he was in. He had lost track of the Wraith, and knew his best option was to head back to the control room.

"Rodney? Ronon? This is Sheppard, do you read me, over? Rodney, Ronon, please respond?" John said, speaking into his head set. "Damn it. Power outage took out communications to."

Ji'tal after he had taken out one of the main power cables to the city through a control station, for extra precaution, made his way even further down into the city. After 10 minutes, he came to a section of corridor, where the walls had clear water marks on them. This would work to his advantage, as most likely the humans had yet to fix the sensors in this section of the city. Finding a side room, with furniture broken and still whole scattered, he hide behind a large section of bed frame, sitting down messaging his brow ridge and placing a hand on his swollen stomach for his own comfort. He knew his Hive was on the way. All he had to do now was remain hidden and wait for their arrival.


	5. Unwanted Trouble

Chapter 5 - Unwanted Trouble

"There you are. Why weren't you answering your walkie?" John asked as he watched Ronon enter the control room.

"The battery died." Ronon said simply.

"Have any luck in tracking him?" John asked Ronon as he returned to the control room. He had been allowed a half hour to see if he could pick up any boot tracks.

"No. I hate the floors here." Ronon mumbled as he walked past John.

"Well we know he's still in the city. That much is fact." John said as he looked to his team and to Mr. Woolsey.

"The main priority at this time would be to find out what caused the power outage and fix it. That is unless you wish to stay in the dark." Rodney stated not in the best of moods.

"In the mean time, I want you, Ronon, Teyla and 30 Marines back out in the City searching for that Wraith." Mr. Woolsey ordered.

"We're on it." John said as he, Ronon and Teyla left.

They soon met up with the 30 Marines, then scattered throughout the city in search of Ji'tal.

Rodney meanwhile with his tech assent's, also searched about the city. Rodney starting out in the area the Wraith was last known to be in. "And hopefully isn't still in", Rodney thought out loud timidly. It couldn't be a coincident that the power had been lost, only moments after the Wraith was free. It took Rodney a while but eventually he did find what he had been looking for. Getting out his walkie talkie, he contacted John.

"Sheppard. I was right about the power outage." Rodney said.

"Right about it in what way?" John asked curious.

"In the fact that the Wraith was responsible for the power outage. He ripped out a main power cable, that runs throughout the city. Very smart. Take out the power, take out the city sensors." Rodney said into the walkie.

"That son of a bitch. Think you can get it back up and running before the Hive shows up?" John asked as he continued in his search, now very, very irritated with Red.

"Not a chance. The damage done is extensive, all of it will need replacing. It'll take at least a minimum of five hours." Rodney said as he got to work on fixing the damage.

"Damn it Red. I am very irritated with you right now." John said low, not happy with the news at all.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ji'tal for the most part was taking it easy. He knew the humans were still after him, and would be till they either killed or caught him again. He let out a small smile as he felt his son give a hard kick to his side. Closing his eyes, he tried to reconnect with Aeen'na's mind. It didn't take long for the connection to happen. Feeling that the child was still very much active, he shared this sensation with her.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Aeen'na let out the tiniest of smiles as she felt the movement of her son through Ji'tal. It was indeed a strange sensation, but a good one.

"My Queen?" Aeen'na heard from one of her lesser commanders. She turned to him. "What is it?"

"Atlantis is no longer putting out any energy readings. It would appear that they have no power." the lesser commander stated.

Aeen'na hearing this, quickly questioned Ji'tal. He confirmed it. Aeen'na smiled, causing the lesser commander to take a step back.

"It would seem that my first commander is the reason they have no power. What is the time of arrival to Atlantis?" Aeen'na stated looking to her pilot.

"Two hours, my Queen." he stated.

"Good." she turned her attention back to her other commander. "Leave me."

oooooOOOOOooooo

Teyla also helped in the search leading her party of 10 as she could sense the Wraith. He was diffidently still in the city. That much was certain. Following her senses, she and her team were lead into the uninhabited part of the city. From the looks of the marks on the walls, this part of the city had flooded. They were close. Teyla's Wraith senses told her that.

"He is close by." Teyla said informing her group.

Ji'tal looked about the room for any sort of weapon he could use. Broken glass pieces were scattered about the room. Quickly he made himself a dagger, but most of the objects he would use to throw. Quickly he lifted his head. He could hear as the humans were coming. Gathering his new weapons, he left the room in search for another, many floors further down, deeper into the city.

Teyla sensing this tripled the pace in which her team went. She would not lose the Wraith.

Ji'tal went as deep and far down into the city as he could. Now he could go no further, in fact he had come to a dead end in the corridor. Hissing low, he saw that there was a room on the left hand side. He could not go back and he could not go forward. He would have to stand his ground in this room. He waited.

Upon reaching the last floor to the section of tower in which Teyla and her group was in, her Wraith senses were screaming at her. He was very, very close.

"John this is Teyla. We have tracked down the Wraith. We are preparing to engage him." Teyla said over the radio.

"Understood. Were are you?" John said pausing.

"I believe we are at the last level in one of the east towers." Teyla said.

"Alright, Ronon and I are on our way." John said then contacting Ronon and informing him.

Ji'tal could hear the humans as they approached in the corridor. He could also sense Teyla. He continued to wait.

Teyla having found which room the Wraith was in, through already searching the other rooms, she being the first, slowly made her way into the last room. It wasn't long till she found him, sitting on the floor, leaning his back up against a section of wall that hide him from view. To top it off, he appeared to be sleeping. Very cautiously she kneeled to get a better look.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ji'tal's eyes flew open as he very quickly grabbed told of Teyla's P90, while slamming his palm into her chest, sending her flying backwards, unconscious. Getting to his feet, he quickly eliminated the Marines with the P90. It was either them or him and his unborn. That was not an option. He did what he had to, to save his son.

Walking back into the room, and over to Teyla, he kneeled down, looking to her. He would take her hostage, thus buying himself more time. Walking back to the dead Marines, he searched them for more weapons, food and rope to tie up the females wrists, hips, and ankles. Fortunately he found all that he needed, plus more. Water and a small bit of medial supplies. One human had got off a lucky shot and nipped the side of his right upper arm. The wound was nothing but he wanted to clean and bandage it before it got infected. Getting back to Teyla, she was still unconscious. He quickly bound her, sitting her up against a wall. He paid her no more attention for the moment as he then tended to the new wound. Within moments he had it cleaned, bandaged up, and had his long coat back on. He then tended to his black leather pants, and the size fitting. They had grown tight again, due to his growing abdomen. Quickly he refitted them to a proper comfortable size. Opening one of the canteens of water, he took small sips. Next he checked the weapons, he had gathered from the dead Marines. 10 9mils, each with one extra round, and 10 half used P90's, also with extra rounds. This would do him well, in defending himself. A small moan brought his attention back to Teyla. She was coming around.

Everything was a blur as she opened her eyes. Then it cleared. As it did she first noticed Ji'tal. How he was watching her, and how they both were clearly still in the room.

"Where are the Marines?" she asked, though already knowing their fate.

"Dead." Ji'tal said simply as he looked to Teyla, kneeling down two feet in front of her.

"You killed them." Teyla said with anger.

"I had no choice. It was either kill them or be killed myself, and in doing so my son would die as well. That was Not an option." Ji'tal said the fear in his tone clear. He turned his head away from Teyla to get in control of his emotions. He then stood and walked away from her. The very thought sent fear through him. If his son was to die because of something he did or didn't do.

Teyla was truly speechless as she watched Ji'tal. She could clearly hear, see, and feel the fear he had of losing the child. She had never in her life felt this from a Wraith. Nor did she think it was even possible.

Ji'tal now in control of his emotions, sat on the edge of a stool, several feet away from Teyla.

"Once my Hive has arrived I will be rid of having to stay in this city, and my son will be safe from experiments done by you humans." Ji'tal said as he looked to Teyla, opening the canteen of water, drinking from it once again.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Atlantis this is Col. Caldwell. Please respond." Colonel Steven Coldwell, hailed Atlantis, for the 5th time hoping to get a response. Still nothing. He looked to his helmsmen. "Hail the Apollo."

"Ai, Sir. Channel open."

"Apollo this the Daedalus. We have failed to make contact with Atlantis. Have you had any luck in contacting them?" Col. Caldwell asked.

"Daedalus, this is Col. Ellis. We have also failed in making contact with Atlantis. I request that we each take a squad of marines and transport down to Atlantis immediately. In case something is wrong and they need asst."

"I agree. My team will transport into the gate control room in ten minutes." Caldwell said, ending communications.

"Agreed." Col Ellis replied.

oooooOOOOOooooo

The sound of assgard transport beams in front of the gate, followed by 17 armed marines rushing up the stairs, caught every ones attention.

"At least we now have sensor's and communications again." Woolsey said as he walked along side Caldwell then stopped.

Caldwell seeing Woolsey stop, stopped as well.

Down in the east tower, the last thing Ji'tal saw was Teyla, the next he had been transported into Apollo's brig. Ji'tal snarled loud and though the canteen full force at the force field in frustration and rage. He was again imprisoned.

"A little frustrated are we?" Col. Ellis asked as he watched the Wraith from the door way to the brig, then slowly walking over to stand in front of him.

Ji'tal was pissed and pounded his left fist right onto the shield several times, roaring loud, before stopping, breathing heavy. The sensation was a stinging numbness.

"I head that you had the son of a bitch. And you do." John said as he walked into the brig and over to Ellis.

Ji'tal didn't even bother to hid his anger, as he snarled at Sheppard.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you, for killing my men?" Sheppard shouted at the Wraith angry himself.

"I did what I had to, to save my son. He comes even before me." Ji'tal hissed low as he stared Sheppard in the eyes.

With a loud irritated grunting moan, Sheppard turned away. Oh how he hated this Wraith right now.

"So it is true then. He's pregnant." Col. Ellis said, having not really believed it, till now as he heard the words from the Wraith. Currently he and Sheppard were on there way to the bridge.

"We've detected the one Hive Atlantis has been tracking on the long range sensors. On its current speed it will reach Atlantis just under 2 hours." the helmsman stated as he watched Lt. Col. Sheppard and Col. Ellis enter the bridge.

"Col. Caldwell, this is Ellis. We've detected the Hive that is still on course for Atlantis."

"Confirmed. We've detected the same thing." Col. Caldwell said over the comm. To Apollo.

"I suggest we take the fight to them. Destroy them before they have a chance to destroy Atlantis." Ellis said over the comm. to Col. Caldwell.

"I agree." Col. Caldwell said.

"As much as I would love to agree with you both, we really cant do that." John said.

"Why not?" Col. Ellis asked.

"The main reason, that Hive is in alliance with Todd's. The other being, the Queen of that Hive is the mate to the one we have in the brig." Sheppard said to Ellis as well to Caldwell over the comm. system.

"So what. Its still a threat that needs eliminated." Caldwell asked.

"I know but Woolsey had just managed to contact Todd, discussing the situation on the other Hive with him, when we lost power. Now that you're here, we want to reestablish contact with Todd. See if he's willing to get this Hive to back off for a bit." John said.

It was clear from the looks on both the face's of Ellis and Caldwell, that they were not pleased by this idea.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Commander. We are again being hailed by Atlantis." one Wraith helmsman said looking to Todd.

"Understood. Open a channel with them." Todd said. He watched as the view screen on the Hive came alive. On it was the face of Sheppard. "Ah Sheppard. And where is Mr. Woolsey at?"

"Atlantis lost power, thanks in part to our Wraith quest." Sheppard said not happy with this fact.

Todd on the other hand was quite amused, though the only part that showed was a small grin.

"Anyways, We believe that the Hive that's on its way to Atla-" Sheppard started, but was stopped by Todd speaking.

"Yes, it is his Hive. And yes, I will assist you. I cant afford losing another Hive in this alliance." Todd said being quite serious.

"Good. We're happy to hear this. And I do hope as we're talking you are, already on the way?" Sheppard asked unsurely.

"Yes, but you should be a wear that the Queens Hive will arrive at Atlantis first. When they do, contact me, and I will asst. you. " Todd said.

"Alright. Sheppard out." John said as he ended the conversation.

"I still think we should engage them out in space rather then Atlantis." Ellis stated from his chair on the bridge, looking right at Sheppard.

Sheppard was quiet as he thought.

Todd walked into the Hive engine room, and over to the engineer. "Have you finished making the adjustments?"

"Yes. This Hive will now be able to travel twice as fast through normal and hyperspace." the Wraith engineer confirmed.

Pleased to hear this, Todd made his way back to the bridge. During his time spent in Atlantis he had slowly gathered information on their hyperspace drive. Practically the one the Daedalus used. Now they had that information and used it to upgrade theirs. Powering it up, they made their way to Atlantis.

oooooOOOOOooooo

In the brig, Ji'tal was quiet as he sat on the wall bench in the corner. He was still highly agitated, though back in control of his emotions. It was getting worse, in not being able to control them. On the other side of the force field, stood Ronon. Guess the human wanted to keep an eye on him. Ji'tal was amused by this, though not stupid enough to try it again. He was lucky they didn't kill him outright. Ji'tal's attention was only caught when the force field shut off. He only moved his head, to see what was happening. Meal time. He easily caught the packaged sandwich and bottle of water that was tossed to him. He ate his meal slowly, unsure of when his next might be.

"Col. Ellis, I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening off our port side. it's a Hive ship." the helmsmen said.

"Understood. Raise shields and power weapons." Ellis ordered as he sat in his chair.

"Sir, I'm receiving a message from the Hive." the helmsman said.

"What?" Ellis asked with genuine confusion.

"Its Todd." the helmsman said also with confusion.

"What do you mean its Todd? " Sheppard asked as he walked onto the bridge, looking to Ellis.

"We don't understand it ourselves. But they have yet to power weapons, and are keeping their distance." Ellis said as he stood, watching John.

"Open a channel with them." John said looking to the view screen.

Sure enough on the view screen was Todd. "Hello again, Sheppard."

"How the hell did you manage to arrive first?" John asked suspicious and curious at the same time.

"I will explain everything, but first allow me to transport onto the Apollo." Todd said seeming to be his usual calm and collective self.

"During our battle's with the Replicators last year we were able to over come one of there ships. From there we were able to study their hyperspace drive more intently, and get enough information to upgrade our own, making it twice as fast now." Todd explained to Sheppard, Col. Ellis, and Col. Caldwell in the meeting room on board the Apollo.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Col. Caldwell asked, looking to Sheppard, once Todd had been escorted out of the room.

"With Todd I really don't know about this one. We do know for fact that the Replicators and the Wraith had been battling each other for about a year. Maybe it was possible. The big question is how many Hive's have this 'upgrade'." Sheppard said.

Todd with guard escort in tow, made his way to the brig. Upon arriving, he was quite shocked and surprise to find that Ji'tal was asleep. Todd poked at Ji'tal's mind through his own, yet still nothing from the other. Seems he was in a deep rem sleep. No doubt from the pregnancy, Todd thought to himself. It was at that moment that he felt the mind of the child reach out to him. It had been a very Long time since he last experienced this. For the moment he paid the child no attention as he turned to the guard, and to Sheppard as he just arrived.

"Lower the shield." Todd said to the guard.

The guard glanced to John who nodded his head. The shield was deactivated.

Todd wasted no time as he walked up to Ji'tal and nudged harshly at his bent knee with the tip of his fingers.

Ji'tal woke with start, and a snarl.

"Be calm." Todd stated as he took a step back, giving Ji'tal his space.

Ji'tal narrowed his eyes as he gave a warning hiss to Todd. He did not trust this other Wraith.

"Stand and follow." Todd commanded, as he turned away from Ji'tal walking to the door.

"I take no orders from you." Ji'tal said low finishing with an aggressive hiss, as he remained sitting.

"Maybe not, but you do from me." John said as he un-holstered his 9mil and aimed it at Ji'tal.

With a low hiss, Ji'tal slowly stood, and then followed after Todd, John taking the rear. "Were are you taking me?" Ji'tal hissed.

"Onto my Hive. From there you will be transported onto your Hive." Todd explained as they reached the docking bay.

Ji'tal did not like this one bit. "My Queen knows I am with the humans. What true business do you have with me? Do you intend to try and kill me and my unborn to eliminate compotation?" Ji'tal stated as he stopped walking, starring at Todd in a challenge to see what he would do around the humans.

John was quiet as he to stopped walking, still standing behind Ji'tal.

Todd hearing Ji'tal stopped, and turned to face him, still several steps away. He could see and hear the challenge from the other, yet because the humans were around, he really couldn't do anything.

"I have no intention of killing you or your child. In fact it would be wasted energy on my part to even do so. Energy I cant afford to waste." Todd said calmly and coolly, as he stood his ground, looking to Ji'tal. He then looked to John. "I will go ahead and inform my men of his arrival." Todd said as he walked into the docking bay over to his transport shuttle.

John was still quiet as he watched Ji'tal.

Ji'tal noticing this, looked to John, standing stock still. "I request to stay on board the Apollo. I do not trust in his words. If I do go on board his ship, I truly believe it will be the last thing I ever do." Ji'tal said looking to Sheppard in a silent plea.

John saw the plea, and once again was shocked by it. This Wraith was different. The fact was, Sheppard didn't trust Todd either, and the last thing Atlantis needed was more problems from the Wraith. John looked to the guards that escorted them here. "Take him back to his cell."

Ji'tal nodded his head in thanks as he passed John, being escorted back to the brig.

15 minutes later, Todd walked back over to Sheppard. "Where is he?" Todd asked referring to Ji'tal.

"I had him taken back to his cell. A little change in plans." John said as more Marines walked up to the two, one pressing the barrel of his P90 into Todd's back, making him move forward.

John watched till they were out of sight, then he headed to the bridge.


	6. Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Stargate Atlantis **or the characters of the show. Only my own. This is set _after _**Whispers**, _during _**The Queen**, _after _**The Queen**, and _before _**Tracker**.

**Chapter 6 - Return**

Ji'tal remained quiet, and sitting as Todd was brought into the cell next to his.

"You should know I had no intentions of killing you, but I will now take the pleasure of doing so." Todd said speaking to Ji'tal, as he to sat down on the bench in his cell, the threat in his tone quite clear.

John was very surprised that Todd would be so outright with a threat, but he couldn't say the threat itself surprised him.

"I do not care what you say, for I do not trust you." Ji'tal said with a low hiss, as he tried to rest, his eyes remaining closed, ignoring Sheppard as he walked in.

He stepped to the two imprisoned Wraith. "Now if you can behave we'll let you out Todd." Sheppard said. "But don't try anything stupid or you wont be heading for a cell, it will be a grave. Have I made myself clear?" Sheppard asked very serious.

"Quite clear." Todd assured.

"He threatens to kill me, and you let him out? What is wrong with you humans?" Ji'tal said not amused by this what so ever, as he stood and looked to John.

John turned to face the stormy Wraith. "Because I don't know you that well yet, Red." he said calmly. "But rest assured when I do, I'll probably threaten to kill you too." Sheppard added causing Todd to grin like a child who just one upped a sibling, as he was released.

With a loud frustrated huff Ji'tal turned away from Sheppard and sat back down on the bench, a pissed look on his face. It was then that Ji'tal felt the gentle pulling tug of his mate's mind. This calmed him down quite a bit as he allowed her into his mind. Again they each did their best to sooth the other, feeling they were close to the other. Then Aeen'na focused her mind on that if her son, learning of him, and he of his mother. Ji'tal was close to a light sleep, when a hard kick to his side from his son woke him. Along with the kick a small wave of pain came from the lower part of his stomach. He paid it no mind for as quickly as it came it went. That was till it happened several more times, a bit stronger each time. This gave him cause for concern, as he still had a little over a week left to his pregnancy. The child still needing that time to gain the weight he needed. Again the pain came several more times before Ji'tal spoke. "I need to speak with Dr Keller, now." Ji'tal said the urgency in his tone quite clear.

"What is it you want?" Carson asked as he walked into the brig, looking to Ji'tal.

"Where is Keller?" Ji'tal asked in a demanding tone.

"Busy on Atlantis. Now again what is it you needed, as I'm the only chief doctor on board this ship at this time." Carson said watching Ji'tal.

Ji'tal was about to speak, when John, Ronon and Teyla came walking into the brig.

"I heard he called for a doctor. What's going on?" John asked as he looked from Ji'tal to Carson.

"I don't know yet. I think he was about to tell me." Carson said looking to John.

Ji'tal was quiet as another pain hit him.

Teyla, her Wraith powers stronger then they where before, picked up on the fact Ji'tal was in pain. It was then, as Teyla picked up on the sensation of the pain, realized she knew this type of pain. "I think he's in labor."

Ji'tal hearing Teyla looked to her, not wanting to admit the fact that he very well could be.

"Well according to what Keller's notes say, he's still got a week left before his due date, and the child still doesn't have the weight he needs. My god, I need to check him, see what's going on." Carson said in a panicked rush.

"Do you think that's wise?" John asked, not sure of all this.

"I will not harm him." Ji'tal stated as another pain hit him. "You have my word."

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Well the good news, it appears he was 'aving false labor. But just in case, I gave 'im a drug to stop any further contractions he may 'ave, and for the moment he's resting." Carson said, walking up to Sheppard. The whole time they all had remained in the brig. "If its alright with you, Col, I would like to ask Todd a few questions, about this."

"I really don't care. Just don't be too surprised if he doesn't tell you anything, doc." John said being truthful.

"Aye." Carson said, hoping that Todd would be helpful.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"His health is of no concern to me." Todd said as he worked on a panel on the bridge of his transport shuttle.

"I understand that. All I want to know is if this is common?" Carson asked as he followed after the Wraith.

Todd paused as he looked to the human. He was about to speak when one of his lesser commanders walked up to him, and spoke in Wraith. Todd nodded his head as the other then left.

"What is it?" Carson asked, looking to Todd.

"The other Hive, they just arrived." Todd said, some agitation in his tone.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Raise shields, and power weapons." Ellis commanded as he sat in his chair.

"Sir, the new Hive, its hailing us." the helmsman said.

"Well cant say this is a surprise. Woolsey and I were expecting this might happen." John said as he looked to Ellis.

"Understood. Open a channel with them." Col. Ellis said, looking to the view screen. The image of the Queen appeared on the screen.

"I'm Colonel Abraham Ellis of the USS Apollo. We know who you are, and why you are here. So you are made a wear, neither he or the child have been harmed, and will continue to not be harmed so long as you don't do anything threatening against us." Ellis stated in a serious tone.

"I know. And that is the only reason why I do not attack and destroy you now." the Queen hissed to Ellis. "Give him back to me, and we will leave Atlantis peacefully. You have my word." the Queen said sincerely.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"The Queen is sincere in her words. You give him back to her, and she will leave." Todd confirmed as he finished watching the recording of the conversation.

"Alright. The question is, were do we make the hand off?" Ellis asked as he looked at Col. Sheppard, Col. Caldwell and Todd.

"Do you have any darts on your shuttle?" John asked looking to Todd.

Todd caught on instantly, nodding his head.

Ji'tal was lead to the docking bay, were to his surprise was a dart docked there. Nothing was said as he was lead to it. With ease he hoped into it, activating the dome, and engines. In no time he was heading back to his Hive. Finally he was away from the humans. As quickly as he could, he flew the dart onto his Hive, and docked it. The moment he was out of the dart he felt as the Hive entered into hyperspace. He made his way to the bridge, as he made contact with Aeen'na's mind. She told him were to go.

oooooOOOOOooooo

John, along with Ronon, Carson, Teyla, and Col. Ellis watched as Red's dart disappeared, and soon after the second Hive quickly went into hyperspace away from Atlantis. Seems the Queen kept her word. For now. It wasn't long after, that Todd returned to his Hive and it too disappeared into hyperspace.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Ji'tal had made his way to the Queens new quarters, or to be made fact his and the Queens new quarters. Ever since there first mating, they shared quarters and would continue to do so, till one or both died. Walking into the quarters, he looked about for his love. It was when he heard movement from behind and felt the gentle loving touch of Aeen'na's mind that he smiled his sweet smile he had only for her. He purred loud as he and her embraced each other, he resting his forehead on the side of her head as she rested hers on his shoulder. For the better part of an hour they stayed that way. Aeen'na also very gently messaged at Ji'tal's stomach, reaffirming her bond with her son as she gentle touched at his mind as well. As much as they wished to continue to stay this way, they could not. They had duties to perform. Quickly getting some food into himself, Ji'tal then headed to the bridge. Aeen'na had already been there for quite some time. Quickly Ji'tal took his spot on the bridge.

A day had passed since coming back to his normal life on the Hive. Coming out of hyperspace, the Hive stayed at a high altitude of the planet. They came to this planet to cull, as it was one of there main feeding grounds. Getting the cue from Aeen'na he signaled the release of the darts. The population of this feeding ground was high, over 5 thousand, and it was one that many another Hive wanted to claim. The culling was quick, only taking 10 percent of the population. Ji'tal was in charge of making sure each human was cocooned proper for best preservation. There was of course the special case ones. The females which were pregnant, or had very young children, or babies still. This accounted for 3 percent of the culling's and were released back into the population. As he and the soldier drones herded the females and there young onto a transport shuttle, he noticed a very young female was watching him, not with fear but curiosity. Ji'tal found this fascinating, but for now he had a job to do, and ignored the child as he did the job. Finally the humans were in the holding room. As he was leaving the room, he was stopped as he felt hand pressure on his lower leg. Looking down he saw the young female. This very much surprised him. Already he could hear as her mother called for her, yet the child did not move away.

"Go back to your mother." Ji'tal said in a firm tone as he looked to the child, very, very gently pushing her away from himself and towards her mother. It was then he heard the mother's crying scream. That's just what he didn't want or need. Again he very gently pushed the child away from him, but again for some reason unknown to him, she was insistent on staying close to him. Again he pushed at the child this time a bit harder, and again she stayed with him looking up to him with wide curious eyes, even as her mother called for her to come. With a flare of his nostrils he kneeled down to her, intending to scare her away from himself, but before he could even get the growl out, she placed her tiny soft hands onto his cheek, inspecting every detail of his face, including running a single finger down his facile slits, before then moving to touch his hair. In an instant Ji'tal grabbed hold of her hand very gently pulling it away from his hair. "Go back to your mother." he hissed to the child.

The child's eyes became wide and wet with fear now, and very quickly she ran back to her mother, who scooped her up and held her tight.

Shaking his head slowly, Ji'tal stood and left the room. In truth he did not want to frighten the child, but she had to learn her place. Other Wraith may not be so kind as he. He felt as the Hive jumped out of hyperspace. That was his cue, to take the shuttle and transport the humans to the planet they picked for them. In less then two hours the task was finished, and the transport shuttle was once again docking in the Hive, and back into hyperspace. Ji'tal was quite tired, his body sore and ready for a bit of rest. He informed Aeen'na of this through his mind to hers, as he headed to their quarters, intending to rest. Striping of all but his leather pants, and losing them so he could rest as comfortable as he could, he rested himself onto the smooth silk sheets of the bed, and covered himself in the luxury furs up to his mid upper body. Within moments he was sound asleep.

Aeen'na some time later, had also gone to their quarters. A sweet smile graced her face as she gently sat on the bed beside Ji'tal as he slept. He always looked very relaxed as he slept, she thought as she very gently caressed the side of his face, and at his hair. He seemed to enjoy it as a steady soft purr came from him as he slept. Aeen'na smiled wide at this. Then everything seemed to go wrong.

Inside the dart bay the bomb that had been set to register hyperspace radiation, clicked twice and exploded. The resulting fire ball melted all the controls and sent shrapnel spinning into the air. When the fire hit the fuel cell the massive backfire result caused a chain reaction turning the remaining darts into smaller version of the first dart. The combined destruction tore a large hole into the dart bay, leaking air into the vacuum of space. The Hive instantly dropped out of hyperspace. All around the Hive, alarms went off. Inside the Queens quarters, she and Ji'tal had felt as the explosion, and then the lurch of the Hive jumping out of hyperspace, then as the alarms went off. Ji'tal was quick to wake, and dress then rush out to see what had happened.


End file.
